A fanfiction Life (Fr)
by Dyonis
Summary: Certaines fans fiction sont à désirer. Trop exagérées, elles emportent les personnages dans des tournants clichés et tordus au point où ils ne sont plus... eux-mêmes. Dans cette nouvelle Fan fiction sur Harry Potter, vous pourrez rire en voyant les débilités écrites sur nos charmants personnages préférés. Eux, qu'en pensent-ils de ce que vous écrivez?
1. Prologue

Tout commença dans une chambre aux rideaux tirés. Il suffisait de regarder la décoration pour deviner l'âge de son habitante. Sur les murs violets se trouvaient des posters de films et de groupes connus tel que les Once Direction. En plus simple, elle était une gamine de quinze ans beaucoup trop rose bonbon et sans jugement. Celle-ci, replaçant ses cheveux bruns, pensait à la prochaine phrase de son histoire d'amour entre Ron et une adolescente dont la description laissait à présager qu'elle s'inspirait d'elle-même. Les triangles amoureux, quoi de plus palpitant?! Bien sûr, dans la tête de la brunette, elle savait déjà que le rouquin allait choisir la belle Gryffondor au nom à coucher dehors d' Elima Jones. Elima provenait du mélange du prénom Emma et d'Élizabeth. La pauvre jeune fille ne savait tellement pas quoi choisir comme prénom qu'elle avait préféré les combiner. Elle aurait pu la nommer Mary Su que cela aurait suffi. Ce personnage pouvait tout faire, que ce soit une potion de niveau de septième année ou le sortilège de la mort. Il paraissait qu'Harry n'avait pas tué Voldemort, mais que la petite sorcière née-moldu en était à l'origine. Par modestie, elle lui aurait laissé les louanges. Tien donc?

L'auteur de ce ramassis d'absurdités semblait connue pour bien d'autres histoires tout aussi cul-cul que celle-ci. Passant de «Rogue, mon amour» à «Le plaisir d'un Serpentard et d'un Gryffondor», elle visait chaque genre de couple possible, malgré que Ron restait son personnage préféré. Puis soudain, elle se posa une question. «Que se passerait-il si les personnages de la série débarquaient dans la vraie vie?»


	2. Chapitre 1: Les jours continuent

19 septembre, 6ième année.

Cette journée-là encore, Hermione se réveilla dans son lit baldaquin. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, les yeux fatigués. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, annonçant une belle journée en perspective. S'étirant, elle sorti de son lit et alla se préparer. Pour la jeune miss Granger, son emploi du temps laissait présager un anniversaire assez rude à comparer aux années précédentes. Elle commencerait avec le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Habituellement, débuter avec ce cours la rendait heureuse, mais le professeur Rogue n'enseignait pas cette matière auparavant. Elle sentait qu'elle aurait encore droit à des « Miss Je-sais-tout» ou à de nombreuses répliques cinglantes de la part de son ancien maître de potion. Un soupire quitta ses lèvres lorsqu'elle eut terminé et elle se fixa dans le miroir. Dix-sept ans, l'âge adulte chez les sorciers. Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait mis les pieds à Poudlard, elle était tout excitée d'en apprendre plus sur ce monde si fascinant! Elle voulait tout apprendre, tout connaitre en sachant pertinemment qu'elle devrait faire ses preuves et plus que n'importe qui d'autre pour qu'elle soit réellement acceptée parmi eux. Ce n'était pas un problème, elle aimait se dépasser. Pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle se faisait souvent persécuter par un Malfoy plus que désobligeant. Elle se sentait chanceuse d'avoir trouvé des amis aussi gentils qu'Harry et Ron. Ils prenaient toujours sa défense lorsque le vilain blondinet venait ridiculiser la jeune fille, mais ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher les mots de lui faire du mal. Sang-de-bourbe, quel nom horrible! Pourtant, elle les recevait presque toujours en pleine figure. Pourtant, tout lui semblait différent. Une simple impression s'insinua en elle lorsqu'elle croisa son regard dans le miroir. Bientôt, tout ça se terminerait. Elle en avait la certitude...

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entra dans la grande salle animée comme à son habitude. L'environnement paraissait conviviale et la jeune femme sourit en voyant ses deux amis assis à la table des Griffondors. Ils discutaient et riaient avec les autres garçons. En avançant vers eux, elle leva son regard vers le plafond. Un beau ciel sans nuage y apparaissait et cela la fit sourire. Peut-être pourrait-elle rendre visite à Hagrid avec ses deux amis? Elle se dépêcha à faire les quelques mètres et elle pris place entre les deux garçons qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

\- Hermione, tu es enfin réveillé!, s'exclama Ginny qui se trouvait devant eux. Ron n'arrête pas de dire qu'il a hâte de t'offrir son cadeau!

\- Un cadeau, quel cadeau?, dit-il en fusillant sa petite soeur du regard.

\- Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour faire comme si rien n'était, ajouta Harry en rigolant. De toute façon, elle sait déjà que nous lui offrons quelque chose à chaque année. N'esse pas, Hermione?

\- Et je continue de vous rappeler que c'est inutile. Gardez vos galions pour des choses plus utiles.

\- C'est la moindre des choses de t'en offrir, s'exclama Harry en la regardant, ce serait injuste qu'on ne fasse rien pour souligner ton anniversaire.

\- Je te préviens, ajouta la petite rouquine, nous fêtons ta fête entre filles et c'est non négociable!

Ah oui, cette fameuse soirée entre filles! Comment elle avait-elle pu oublier? Après tout, elle se réjouissait de rejoindre sa consœur et Luna pour pour célébrer sa majorité, mais elle craignait un peu ce qui allait poursuivre. Connaissant Ginny, cela risquait de l'emmener à briser les règles. Même si cela la dérangeait moins que lorsqu'elle était une enfant, elle ne faisait que par nécessité et non pour le plaisir. Elle sourit à ses trois personnes si généreux avec elle et elle commença à manger sans plus attendre.

\- Non Weasley, vos gestes sont trop brusques! Monsieur Londubat, arrêtez de trembler! Je ne comprens même pas comment vous avez fait pour atterrir à Griffondor! Mademoiselle Lovegood, enlevez vos stupides lunettes 3D et mettez vous au travail!

Rogue soupirait face à cette bande d'incompétents sans cervelle. Non, mais quels idiots! Peut-être aurait-il dû garder son poste de maître de potions? Ces incompétents paraissaient que plus dangereux lorsqu'ils pratiquaient la magie. D'une certaine façon, il se doutait que sa présence avait tout à voir. Sévère et brutale Severus Rogue rendaient la plupart des élèves quelque peu nerveux. Par exemple, le pauvre Neville faisait toujours une crise de panique après chaque cours avec lui. Le professeur détourna son regard pour observer ses autres étudiants. Premièrement, il observa Harry Potter d'un œil attentif. Ce dernier ce débrouillait mieux avec une baguette qu'avec une marmite et heureusement pour lui puisque le jeune homme allait devoir combattre le pire sorcier de l'histoire. Parce que s'il perdait, se serait la fin pour tout le monde. Principalement pour l'homme qui devrait protéger les survivants. Il mourrait pour avoir failli à sa tâche de protéger l'élu. Pourtant, la perspective de son décès ne l'inquiétait pas plus que nécessaire. Il voulait seulement pouvoir tenir sa promesse faite à Dumbledore (et silencieusement à Lily) avant de partir dans les ténèbres ou dans l'au-delà.

Puis il se détourna pour dévisager une certaine gamine aux cheveux bruns. Hermione Granger faisait mieux que se débrouiller, elle excellait dans ce qu'elle pratiquait. Que ce soit en pratique ou en théorie, elle paraissait connaitre de nombreuses informations que bien d'autres filles de son âge ignoraient. S'il voulait, il pouvait la questionner sur les ingrédients du Véritaserum et elle répondrait en lui citant tous les ingrédients sans hésiter une seule fois. Elle était brave, disait les autres, pendant qu'il la traitait d'irréfléchie comme il le faisait pour ses amis. Personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle appartenait à la maison de Godric Griffondor. Par contre, elle s'avérait une agaçante miss Je-Sais-Tout qui adorait montrer ses compétences avec trop de sollicitudes. Ce regard plein de fierté lorsqu'elle avait la bonne réponse faisait perdre patience à ce dernier qui le prenait pour de la vantardise. Cette incompréhension emmenait de la haine entre les deux personnages. Elle possédait pourtant toutes les qualités qu'il appréciait, mais les apparences l'empêchaient de voir qui était vraiment Hermione. Le fait qu'elle se tenait avec Potter n'aidait point.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, miss White, concentrez-vous plus sur ce que vous faites!

Une jeune Serdaigle soudain trop songeuse venait de roussir les cheveux de sa partenaire. Précédemment blonds, ils tournaient maintenant à un roux rouille qui ferait rougir d'envie n'importe quel Weasley. Nouveau soupir et il se remit à faire un tour de salle, les mains dans le dos dont celle qui tenait sa baguette. D'un coup, il fit tomber la toile et rapprocha le projecteur.

\- Rapprochez-vous, je vais vous montrer un nouveau sort qui vous sera probablement fort utile si vous réussissez à le faire sans le retourner contre vous-même, bande de cornichons incompétents!

Hermione montait tranquillement les escaliers vers leur salle commune suivi des prêt par les deux jeunes hommes. Le rouquin se plaignait de ne pas être invité à une expédition nocturne avec les filles, mais Harry lui rappela rapidement qu'elles allaient surement parler de trucs typiquement féminins.

\- À moins que tu ne veuille faire un pyjama party, Ron, je ne crois pas que cette fête puisse t'intéresser.

\- Non, tu as raison. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être mis K.O par des filles hystériques, dit-il avec une grimasse dégoutté, mais avec les oreilles rouges.

Harry et elle échangèrent un regard en coin avant d'éclater de rire. L'orgueil du garçon paraissait fortement évidente. Se faire battre par sa petite soeur? Jamais! Cela lui était déjà arrivé une fois et cela n'allait surement pas recommencer! Le petit groupe d'amis continua son ascension rapidement suivi de Neville Londubat qui avait encore oublié le mot de passe. La fêter avait pitié de ce pauvre bougre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eux de chance. Une chance qu'elle réussissait parfois à l'aider un peu sans que Rogue ne le remarque. Il pouvait au moins compter sur elle pour comprendre certaines matières.

\- Neville, n'as-tu jamais songé de l'apprendre comme tu le fais avec la botanique?

\- Ah, eh... Il faudrait que je l'essai.

Potter donna le mot de passe et tout le monde pénétra dans ce grand salon rouge et or où se trouvait déjà plusieurs élèves. Hermione s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils et elle commença à lire son manuel de potion de cette année. Il y avait un nouveau professeur pour remplacer la chauve-souri des cachots et elle se devait de l'impressionner comme tous les autres. Elle voulait qu'on voit d'elle une sorcière et non une née-moldu, voilà tout. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que les garçons venaient de disparaître mystérieusement. Ils n'allaient pas lui donner ses présents ici? Voilà qu'ils redescendaient avec chacun un paquet. Harry portait le plus gros paquet. « Surement un livre, songea-t-elle en remarquant sa forme rectangulaire » Ron, lui, tenait une petite boite dans sa main. Avec un sourirent, ils lui tendirent leurs cadeaux avec un large sourire en souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire à cette soeur de coeur.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en souriant. Elle pris le premier, soit celui de Weasley. Découvrant la chose de son papier cadeau tout fripé, elle remarqua que c'était une boite provenant de la boutique de farce et attrape magique des jumeaux. Elle rit en lisant ce qui se trouvait sur la boite: « Oreilles portables forma mini, pour l'espionnage à distance». La dernière paire qu'elle s'était procurée avait été détruite par Pattenrond lorsqu'ils tentaient d'espionner la discution entre Rogue et les autres membres de l'Ordre. Alors, Harry lui tendit le sien et elle retira le papier bleu impeccable avant de lire le titre du roman « Les sorcières de Sallem».

\- Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir puisque tu as presque tout lu, s'expliqua ce dernier.

Elle sauta au coup du rouquin et du brun, les remerciant de tout son cœur. Ils étaient d'une telle gentillesse. Elle les adorait! Les heures passèrent, ils mangèrent à la table de Griffondor avant de retourner dans leurs quartiers. Hermionne se mit à dévorer l'histoire de ces sorcières des États-Unis avant qu'elle ne s'endorme vers neuf heures du soir. Soudain, au beau milieu de la nuit, elle fût réveillée par un bruit de craquement. Un autre la fit sursauter et elle ouvrit légèrement son rideau pour remarquer que le lit de sa cadette n'avait pas été défait.

\- Ginny?, appela-t-elle avec inquiétude. Sort de ta cachette, ce n'est pas drôle!

Une légère lumière éclaira la chambre et les ombres de deux silhouettes encapuchonnés se reflétèrent contre le tissu. La pauvre adolescente pris peur et elle se plaqua contre la tête de lit. Des Mangemorts? Comment avaient-ils pu entrer dans Poudlard et surtout passé devant la Grosse Dame sans le mot de passe? Peut-être que cet idiot de Neville avait encore écrit le code sur un morceau de papier qu'il aurait échappé? On tira l'étoffe d'un geste brusque et elle allait crier lorsqu'une petite main gantée, mais ferme se déposa sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. L'autre inconnu la tira du lit et elle fût obligée de les suivre en dehors de la salle des Gryffondor et ils furent rapidement en dehors du châteaux. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une tête rousse et une autre blonde se libérèrent de leurs capes encombrantes en souriant de leurs dents blanches.

\- On t'a bien eu, hein Hermione?!, Fit la cadette entre deux éclats de rire.

\- De toute façon, il fallait être prudent, enchaîna Luna avant de continuer en chuchotant, il y a beaucoup de Joncheruines dans l'école. Principalement dans la classe du professeur Rogue...

Hermione poussa un long soupire de soulagement pendant que les deux filles lui attrapaient les bras et l'entraînaient vers Pré-au-lard.

\- Nous avons tout prévu! Nous fêterons ton anniversaire au village et tu pourras goûter ta première goûte de Wisky Pur feu, s'exclama la gamine plaine d'entrain.

\- Ginny, Luna, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée! Vous imaginez si le professeur McGonagall découvrait notre escapade? Voir pire, Rogue?! Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être en retenue pendant un mois!

\- Ho, détend-toi!, déclara la petite Weasley en tendant une oreille caoutchouteuse à Hermione. Ron est dans le coup et Harry nous a prêté sa cape d'invisibilité!

La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les objets. Même les garçons faisaient partie du plan. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas mettre tous leurs efforts à néant. Alors, elle laissa Ginny les couvrir toutes les trois du tissu noir avant de se fondre dans la noirceur de la nuit.

\- Vous vouliez me parler, monsieur le directeur?

Rogue venait d'arriver dans le bureau de Dumbledore après que Mineva lui ai prié d'aller rejoindre ce dernier pour une affaire plus qu'urgente. L'homme à la longue barbe blanche, aux lunettes en demi-lune et à la robe bleue claire regardait par un énorme télescope le ciel bleu marin de cette nuit sans étoile. Seule la lune, grosse et blanche apparaissait, étrangement menaçante. Il fallut au professeur de tousser plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne remarque sa présence.

\- Ho, Severus! Vous avez reçu ma convocation, je présume?

\- Le professeur McGonnagal m'a prévenu, monsieur, que vous deviez me parler d'une chose fortement importante.

\- En effet, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Chocolat?

L'homme venait de sortir de l'un de ses tiroir une palette de chocolat blanc. Le deuxième grimaça. Il détestait le chocolat blanc.

\- Merci, mais sans façon.

\- Je crois que vous en aurez surement besoin prochainement.

Il lui plaça la barre dans sa main avant de s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil. L'ancien Serpentard soupira de résignation avant de la placer dans ses poches. Il n'aurait qu'à sens débarrasser lorsqu'il serait arrivé dans ses appartements.

\- Bien!, s'exclama le barbu en tapant dans ses mains. Vous avez entendu parler de cette étrange éclipse annoncé pour cette nuit? Qu'en pensez-vous?

\- Je crois qu'il serait plus recommandé d'en discuter avec mademoiselle Sinistra. Elle s'y connait plus que moi en astronomie.

\- Je vais vous éclairer, Severus. Cette nuit, il n'était absolument pas prévu que la lune soit cachée, mais il semblerait qu'une étrange magie soit en cours. J'ai parlé à Sybile et elle déclare que ce qui nous attend sera fort déplaisant. Elle voyait la lune imploser puis les ténèbres. Professeur, Voldemort a-t-il prévu une attaque cette nuit?

\- Non, rien de tel. Sinon, j'en aurai été averti par la marque. Vous êtes sûr que nous pouvons nous fier à Trelawney? Il lui y arrive de prédire des absurdités...

\- Pas cette fois, j'en ai bien peur. Alors, nous avons surement à faire à un autre sorcier tout aussi puissant...

Hermione, avec l'aide de Luna, transportait une Ginny quelque peu pompette vers la direction de Poudlard. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée que de donner une simple gorgée de Wiscky Pur Feu à la rouquine ai pu autant l'affecter. La pauvre déclarait maintenant à qui le voulait l'entendre qu'elle venait de rompre avec son précédant petit-ami pour vivre une histoire d'amour passionné avec Dean Thomas qui était moins laid qu'il en avait l'air. La pauvre s'en mordrait la langue le lendemain matin.

\- Je t'avais dit de faire attention aux Joncheruines, déclara Luna en soutenant la Griffondor qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

\- Pfff, qu'ils viennent ces saletés de Ronceruines! J'ai pas peur de petites bêtes invisibles, moi!

Granger, découragée, restait dans le silence. Peut importe le nombre de fois qu'elle aurait pu gronder son amie, cela ne servirait à rien. Au final, elle ne s'en souviendrait peut-être pas après avoir dégrisé. Elle craignait fortement que sa cadette parle trop fort et alerte un professeur. Déjà qu'elles n'auraient pas dû sortir en pleine nuit à Pré-au-lard sans autorisation, mais la rousse avait un verre dans le nez , ce qui risquait fortement d'alourdir la punition qui allait être la-leur dans le pire des scénarios. Les trois adolescentes montèrent les marches de pierre menant vers l'entrer et elles poussèrent la grande porte. Le hall, à peine éclairé, paraissait vide et Hermione s'autorisa un petit soupire de soulagement. Peut-être qu'elle se sauverait d'une retenue supplémentaire, cette fois.

Le professeur Rogue, de son côté quittait le bureau d'Albus. D'un coup de baguette, l'escalier redescendit et il se retrouva dans l'entrer où il ne se trouvait pas seul. Des petits rires étouffés provenant de la porte se déplaçaient rapidement.

\- Nous avons réussi, Hermy! Nous sommes sorties sans nous faire prendre!

\- Chut, Ginny!

Ça, il pouvait le jurer, c'était la voix de mademoiselle Ginny Weasley ainsi que celle d'Herminne Granger. De la part de la plus jeune, il n'en attendait pas moins, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Miss Je-Sais-Tout puisse songer une seule seconde à aller s'amuser hors de l'école à une heure aussi tardive. Il devait l'avoir surestimer. Après tout, elle se tenait avec Potter. Aussi discrètement que d'habitude, il se dirigea vers elles d'un pas décider. Elles allaient regretter d'avoir désobéi aux règles.

Hermione ne voyait rien, mais elle n'osait pas allumer sa baguette, de peur de prouver leur présence. Elle continuait d'avancer doucement, sans faire de bruit, en bloquant la bouche de la soeur de Ron pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. Soudain, une forme sombre apparu devant elles. De peur, elle et Luna sursautèrent d'un coup en voyant la chauve-sourie géante devant eux. L'enseignant les observait d'un oeil sévère, les éclairant avec une lueur éblouissante.

\- Depuis quand il y a deux professeurs Rogue?, murmura la jeune fille en observant le personnage devant eux.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en remarquant que Weasley n'agissait pas comme à son habitude. Un verre de trop?

\- Miss Lovegood, emmener votre amie à l'infirmerie. Sachez que je préviendrais le directeur de votre maison de votre écart de conduite!

Elle souhaita bonne chance à Hermione avant de faire ce que l'enseignant lui avait demandé. Maintenant, il se trouvait seul avec la Griffondor.

\- Suivez-moi, Miss Granger.

Pourquoi, elle, elle devait toujours subir le courroux de cheveux gras? Pourtant, elle ne répliqua aucunement. Elle savait qu'elle risquait d'empirer son cas. Ils traversèrent plusieurs corridors avant d'arriver dans le nouveau bureau de Rogue. Il s'installa confortablement pendant que son élève restait debout à attendre qu'il ne parle. Il ne le fit pas pendant quelques secondes, les mains jointes sous son menton.

\- Vous savez ce qui vous pend au nez, je présume.

\- Vous allez me mettre en retenue, fit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Bravo pour la clairvoyance, Miss Granger, mais pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous fabriquiez hors de l'école à une heure du matin?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas!, pesta cette dernière.

\- Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor par la faute de votre ton condescendant! Vous voulez que je vous en retire plus ou vous allez parler?

\- Luna et Ginny m'ont préparé une surprise pour mon anniversaire.

\- Ho, votre anniversaire, Miss Granger? Ça change tout, alors! Il est connu que ne somme pas obliger de respecter les règlements lors d'une date SI importante!, fit-il avec ironie. Allez-y, mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout et jetez vous dans les bras de mangemort tant que vous y êtes!

Il était furax. Ces idiots ne voyaient pas le danger se rapprocher de plus en plus en se resserrant sur le monde entier? Depuis qu'ils se trouvaient à Poudlard, il devait les protéger à de nombreuses reprises à cause de leur manque de discernement! Ils se battaient contre des trolls, conduisaient des voitures volantes en plein milieu moldu, s'approchaient d'un loup-garou en colère et ils se retrouvaient toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment! Hermione, de son côté, comprenait son point de vue. Même si elle le détestait, il avait raison. Sortir seules à minuit n'était pas l'une des meilleures idées de Ginny.

\- Quelle sera ma punition, professeur?

\- Je ne suis pas votre directeur, Miss Granger, c'est à Miss McGonnagal de le faire bien que je meure d'envie de vous mettre entretenu pendant toute l'année scolaire! Je vais justement l'appeler pour l'avertir de votre escapade nocturne. Attendez ici, je reviens et ne tentez même pas de fuir!

D'un bruissement de cape, il se releva et il se dirigea prestement vers la porte, mais quelque chose le fit arrêter. La lune n'éclairait plus son bureau sinistre et austère pendant que seul une bougie leur permettait de voir quoi que ce soit. Il se tourna vers a fenêtre où on voyait bien l'astre devenir aussi noir que de l'Onyx et le ciel presque violet. Les yeux du professeur croisèrent ceux de son élève pendant une seconde. Cette idiote de Trelawney disait bien la vérité. Quelque chose allait se passer. Il sentait la magie agir sur ce satellite naturel. Ni mauvaise, ni bonne, il devait avouer que l'énergie déployée était puissante. Puis vivement, la lune explosa en faisant un grand vacarme et tout devenu blanc. Puis le noir régna durant de longues minutes dans un silence... de mort.


End file.
